Land of Earth
:Land of Knights and Chivalry. The Great Paladin King Darius protects these lands, but his strength is faltering. All the while, there are whispers of a dark force growing outside the Eastern Borders. The spirit of Darius's army is weak and their morale is low because they understand that there can be no victory. :Yet there may still be hope. Within the Land of Earth lies an ancient temple rumored to hold the Crystal of Earth. The mystical power of this crystal may be enough to turn the tide of war. Find your way to this temple and retrieve the Crystal. The Land of Earth is the second area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Land of Earth you must gain 100% influence in the first 4 Land of Fire quests (Guard The City Walls, The Stone Lake, River of Light, and Falls Of Jiraya). The Land of Earth's random Soldier drop is the , and . Main Quest 1: The Stairs of Terra ' ''Earth Trolls dwell besides the stone stairs of Terra. They are the guardians and wardens of the land and part of the reason why Terra is so isolated. To continue forward, you must defeat these giant Earthen Trolls. Sub-Quest 1: '''Survive Troll Ambush Sub-Quest 2: Find Troll Weakness Main Quest 2: Crossing The Chasm A giant chasm lies between you and the path. There seems to be no other way but going underneath. There have been stories of legions of undead hiding in these chasms. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Undead Zombies Sub-Quest 2: Battle A Wraith Main Quest 3: The Forbidden Forest You are in the forest of the Tree Gods, a race of giant ents capable of smashing armies with a single foot. As you continue ahead, you see the toe of a tree god blocking your way. You must fight your way through! Sub-Quest 1: Fight Treants Sub-Quest 2: Purge Forest of Evil Main Quest 4: Vesuv Lookout You reach your first big checkpoint- The Vesuv Lookout. From here you can see many miles ahead. You make out the path to the Water Temple of Power but you also spot several raiders in the way. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Water Spirits Sub Quest 2: Protect Temple From Raiders Main Quest 5: The Water Temple This is one of several temples built in the ancient past to hide the location of the Holy Symbol. The symbol does not reside here, but clues take you underneath the temple, through an underground river where you must battle water demons. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Water Demons Sub-Quest 2: Fight Water Demon Lord Alternate Quest 5: Kingdom of Earth :This quest appears only in the MySpace version. ''It was true until now : on Facebook, Jiraya is available for new players.'' The King's armies are away defending the Eastern Borders and the city is vulnerable! As mercenaries for hire, come to the aid of the City Defenders and drive back the forces of the Darkness that threaten its citizens! :Fight! * As you reach the city gates, you see large brutes battling with the city defenders. You hear someone scream "Poison!!!" ** Assist the City Defenders fighting near the City Gates! Engage! (5 Energy) * The ringing of swords and shields resounds loudly in he direction of the Town Square. Rush to the scene before it is too late! *:Warrior: There is a cloaked man in the Town Square... asking for you. *:Mage: One of these brutes must have an antidote! ** Assist the City Defenders fighting near the City Gates! Engage! (5 Energy) ** Rush to the Town Square! Engage! (5 Energy) * Rush to the Town Square: The square is packed with Friends and Foes locked in battle. Where is this cloaked man and how do you find him? *:Warrior: I just saw him! An imposing man with a cloak and dark armor. *:Knight: We're not healing! The enemies are using a poison to sap our strength! ** Battle off invaders, while looking for the cloaked man. Engage! (5 Energy) * Battle off invaders, while looking for the cloaked man: The crowd tells you to find an antidote and bring it to the Priestess! ** Remain in the Town Square to seek the man and the antidote! Engage! (5 Energy) ** Seek the Priestess! (Antidote Recommended) Engage! (5 Energy) * Remain in the Town Square to seek the man and the antidote: The crowd tells you to find an antidote and bring it to the Priestess! *: Warrior: We'll hold the forces at bay. Save the Kingdom! *: Knight: Please... if they find the sword, all is lost. ** Remain in the Town Square to seek the man and the antidote! Engage! (5 Energy) ** Seek the Priestess! (Antidote Recommended) Engage! (5 Energy) * Remain in the Town Square to seek the man and the antidote!: You find a heavily armored man in a dark corner. He is hooded and you can barely make out his face. He asks you a question. *: Azeron: What does it mean to be heroic in this troubled time? ** To understand the root of this war and seek an answer to end the fighting. Engage! (5 Energy) ** To defeat the enemy and save this land! Engage! (5 Energy) ** Your army members speak on your behalf! (Requires 7 Army Members) Engage! (5 Energy) * Your army members speak on your behalf!: Azeron gives you a potion to give to the Priestess. *: Antidote ** Remain in the Town Square to seek the man and the antidote! Engage! (5 Energy) ** Seek the Priestess! (Antidote Recommended) Engage! (5 Energy) * Seek the Priestess!: The Priestess is in the church ahead, but you find many people in need of help. Can you make it to the priestess in time? *: Mage: Thank you. They seek... the sword... *: Knight: Forget about me! Reach the Priestess! ** Seek the Priestess to save the Kingdom! Engage! (5 Energy) * You find a beautiful maiden in a green dress with long flowing golden hair. She is the priestess. *: Elizabeth: Do you have the antidote? I must get a sample soon to start healing the city! ** Give her the antidote! (Requires 1 Antidote) Engage! (5 Energy) ** Ask for Blessing from the Priestess! Engage! (5 Energy) ** Do both! (Requires 7 Army Members) Engage! (5 Energy) * The Priestess is in the church ahead, but you find many people in need of help. Can you make it to the priestess in time? *: Elizabeth concocts a serum and gives some to a bedridden Princess... A Princess is rescued! *: The priestess gives you a blessing of 5 Experience Points! ** Seek the Priestess to save the Kingdom! (5 Energy) * At long last, the Enemy forces retreat. It is now in the hand of the Priestess to cure those that have been poisoned... ** Collect Reward! Special Mission: Gift of Earth To restore a troubled land, you journey to an ancient temple. There is a myth that this temple is also the resting place of a holy weapon, a blade sheathed in stone and forgotten through the ages... Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * When it says there's a 50% chance to drop both the Colossal Orb and the Holy Avenger, the 50% chance is per item. So, you do not have a 50% chance to get both items, but there's a 50% chance of getting the Holy Avenger. There also happens to be a 50% chance to drop the Colossal Orb. It is possible to get both drops, only one to drop, or neither to drop when doing the quest. The drop rate is now 100% for both. * The Colossal Orb is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon the Colossus of Terra, who is a monster. * You can have only 1 Holy Avenger and only 1 Colossal Orb at a time. That means when you already own a Holy Avenger, and repeat the quest, even if the game says a Holy Avenger dropped you still have only 1 Holy Avenger. The same goes for Colossal Orb, except that if you use it to summon Colossus of Terra, you can get a new one from quest. * Holy Avenger is no longer available at this time for new players (and visibly for old players too) Category:Quests